Clair d'Artifice
by Okuumi
Summary: Francine revient d'une soirée organisée par ses deux meilleurs amis pour son anniversaire lorsqu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui dort bien tranquillement sur son sofa. Elle qui était juste rentrée plus tôt pour observer les feux d'artifices du 14 juillet depuis son balcon... Petit One-Shot écrit pour le 14/07 mais que j'ai oublié que poster...


Saluuut c'est ma première fanfiction postée ici! Je l'avais à la base écrite pour l'anniversaire de Francis, mais avec les vacances - _toussatoussa- (_ hm. dis plutôt que t'as eu la flemme puis que tu as oublié.) Bref! C'est de la guimauve rien de bien méchant, ahah! Soyez indulgents si c'est nul, c'est la première fois que j'écris de la guimauve rose et sucrée. Donc voici un petit one-shot assez court, j'espère que vous apprécierez un peu quand même.

 **Résumé** **:** Francine revient d'une soirée organisée par ses deux meilleurs amis pour son anniversaire lorsqu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui dort bien tranquillement sur son sofa. Elle qui était juste rentrée plus tôt pour observer les feux d'artifices du 14 juillet depuis son balcon...

 **Pairings & Personnages: **Fruk (Nyo!FrxUk). Francine Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland. Légère mention du BTT.  
 **Disclamer: ** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Rating:** T par précaution mais rien de bien méchant.

 _(Je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Bon, bonne lecture alors ~)_

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans un noir complet. Lorsque Francine referma la porte derrière elle, la jeune française se retrouva à dévérouiller son smartphone afin de produire une source de lumière. Cette faible lueur lui permettrai ainsi de traverser son appartement parisien sans encombre. En tatonant la paroi du mur, elle arriva au bout du couloir et déboucha dans le grand séjour.  
Francine déposa son sac à main près de la table basse qui longeait la sortie de couloir et s'étira en baillant. Elle revenait d'une soirée organisée par ses deux meilleurs amis, Gilbert et Tonio, respectivement représentants de la Prusse et de l'Espagne. Ces deux idiots lui avaient organisé une fête surprise pour son anniversaire ! Bon, elle les traitait d'idiots mais elle leur était quand même drôlement reconnaissante, une larme de joie avait même perlé au coin de son œil en découvrant la trentaine de personne hurlant « SURPRISE » ; et tout cela dans le salon de Gil qui avait réussit à lui faire croire à une soirée film et pop-corn et qui était venue la chercher en début d'après midi.  
Cependant qu'elle déception lorsqu'elle avait vu que son bouc émissaire aux gros sourcils préféré, son petit lapin, n'était pas présent pour recevoir ses taquineries et se chamailler comme un gamin avec elle. Tant pis, cela avait été une soirée remarquable même sans lui ! Il n'aurait qu'à regretter d'avoir raté la fête d'anniversaire de l'année et ce serai tout !

\- Mais quel ingrat quand même, moi j'étais allée à la sienne, j'avais même fais sa spécialité de rosbif là, les scones. Ils étaient délicieux en plus.

L'écran lumineux lui indiqua _22h45_ lorsqu'elle vérifia qu'elle était dans les temps. En effet, si Francine avait quitté la fête assez tôt et sans avoir trop bu, c'était bien sur pour pouvoir assister à son spectacle préféré de l'année.

\- Feux d'artifices dans 15 minutes, je suis arrivé pile dans les temps !

Elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant du salon. Inquiète, elle imagina un nombre incalculable de scénario.

Son chat avait sauté ou cassé quelque chose.  
Les deux d'artifices avaient commencés.  
Un cambrioleur était dans l'appartement.

Sauf que voilà ;  
Elle n'avait pas de chat, et il était encore légèrement trop tôt pour que les explosions colorées ne débutent.  
La dernière option se confirma donc dans son esprit. Apercevant une poêle à frire sur le plan de travail marbré de sa cuisine, elle s'en empara. Après tout, Elisaveta et Raiponce s'en servait bien d'arme de destruction massive ! Elle donna quelques coups dans l'air, puis à pas de velours, se faufila vers le salon. Ainsi, tel un ninja dans l'ombre, elle inspecta la grande pièce du regard. Puis son cœur loupa un battement. Une forme humaine se découpait clairement sur le sofa.  
Bon. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Francine serra les dents et raffermi sa prise sur le manche de la poêle. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, actionna la lumière du salon avant de se ruer vers l'ombre en hurlant un « _A L'ATTAQUE_ » tout en brandissant sa fière arme de fortune.  
Alors que le courroux de la poêle et de sa détentrice allait s'abattre sur l'homme, qui était allongé tranquillement endormi tel une princesse dans les contes de fées, ( plus pour longtemps si vous voulez mon avis ), Francine stoppa net, ce qui provoqua sa chute et qui provoqua un cri déchirant le silence nocturne, réveillant la Belle aux Bo-, l'homme endormi. D'aussi gros sourcils, ça pouvait être que lui.

\- AAAH ARTHUUUUUUUUR !

C'est ainsi que la France s'affala de tout son poids sur l'Angleterre, ce qui acheva tout bonnement de le réveiller. Sous le choc, il la dévisagea un instant. Mais Francine, qui avait reprit ses esprits plus rapidement, s'exclama alors.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi _sourcils_ , et endormi sur mon sofa de surcroît ?!

Il cligna des yeux, désorienté, avant de rougir et de détourner la tête (Mode tsundere on ! Ok, j'me tais.)

\- Je... Je suis venu en début de soirée pour te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire et t'offrir ton cadeau, _froggy_. Mais il y avais personne, j'me suis dis que t'étais pas là, sauf qu'après.. j'me suis dis qu'il t'étais peut être arrivé quelque chose et... j'ai utilisé le double des clés qu'on s'était échangé il y a un moment...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le sourire malicieux sur le visage de la brune.

\- Alors comme ça on s'inquiète pour moi ?

Il rougit un peu plus en murmurant un _bloody frog_. Mais il se souvint soudain du cadeau, une des raisons de sa présence ici. Cependant ce n'étais pas la seule. Il avait espéré avoir le courage d'offrir enfin ses sentiments à Francine s'il en avait le courage. C'était surtout ça qui l'avait poussé à entrer avec le double des clés en fait. La porte n'aurait pu être close que pour l'embêter, après tout la française adorait le charrier et aurait pu juste ne pas lui ouvrir. Il savait en effet qu'il n'arriverait pas à rassembler ce courage une seconde fois. _Maintenant ou jamais, hein_. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'appartement vide, Arthur avait prit la résolution de l'attendre.

\- En même temps si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas là je ne serai pas venu.

\- En fait Gil et Tonio ont rassemblés tout le monde pour me faire une fête d'anniversaire surprise, ils sont vraiment des amours !

L'Angleterre du avouer qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis une pointe de jalousie, et grommela dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas.).

\- S'ils étaient vraiment des amours ils m'auraient prévenu.

\- Tonio t'as appelé apparemment, mais tu n'as pas répondu. Il a essayé un peu avant midi si je me souviens bien.

Ah. Aussi honteux que cela puisse l'être, Arthur répétait sa confession devant un miroir à cette heure-ci...

\- Mon téléphone doit avoir un problème. Sinon, tiens.

Il marqua une pause avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Francine.

Il lui tendis le paquet qu'elle prit en faisant une mine mi-étonnée, mi-ravie. Elle dénoua le ruban argenté qui parcourait la boite d'un sombre bleu marine, puis ouvra délicatement cette dernière.  
Dans le coffret, reposait une scintillante broche d'argent, représentant un magnifique bouquet de trois lys, ainsi que de quelques fioritures en cristaux bleutés.

\- C'est...c'est magnifique Arthur.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sourire devant le visage qui avait viré à l'écarlate.

- _It's nothing_...

Elle extirpa doucement le bijoux de son écrin avant de l'accrocher à sa robe. Lorsque soudain, elle réalisa qu'il était l'heure des feux d'artifices. Elle attrapa son meilleur ennemi par la main avant de le tirer sur la grande terrasse qui s'étendait en prolongement de l'appartement.

\- Wow.

La vue était imprenable. La tour Eiffel s'offrait à eux, les lumières se peignaient à l'infini, et le ciel s'étendait, clair et étoilé ; c'était une carte postale vivante. Arthur dû admettre à ce moment là que la France pouvait quand même regorger de magnifiques paysages. Une détonation lointaine fit sautiller Francine comme une gamine.

\- Ça commence, ça commence ! Tu vas voir c'est juste grandiose !

Le spectacle, en effet, était de toute beauté. Les couleurs se suivaient, explosant dans le ciel étoilé, puis s'effaçant pour laisser la place aux suivantes. Les jeux de lumière se prenait dans le rythme, et animait gaiement la scène. Cependant Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Francine qui s'extasiait sur chaque couleur, chaque forme, chaque parcelle de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à elle le jour de son anniversaire. Il la trouvait elle aussi resplendissante de couleur, de vie, de joie. Le bouquet final s'exposa alors, plus beau, plus audacieux que tout le reste.  
Mais Arthur, distrait, ne pensait plus qu'à la française émerveillée. Les mots sortirent tout seuls.

\- Je t'aime.

Sauf que voilà. Le bouquet final venait de se terminer, et les mots avait été accueillis avec le silence lourd qui suivait toujours les spectacles bruyants. Francine, qui se retournait alors pour lui demander _comment il avait trouvé un spectacle de français_ , _le rosbif_ ; eu le souffle coupé de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Arthur, lui, fut à la fois libéré de ces mots qui l'oppressaient depuis tant de temps, mais également par l'angoisse qui l'envahissait à présent sur la réaction de Francine. Allait-t-elle le rejeter pour l'ignorer à jamais ? Lui hurler dessus, le gifler ?! Il eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la réaction de la personne qu'il aimait.

\- J-je...

Pourtant, elle n'écoutait pas. En elle se défoulait les éléments de son cœur. Arthur et elle se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, où elle s'était un court temps occupé de lui, puis plus tard lors de la guerre de cent ans où ils avaient du s'affronter, en pirate lors de la métamorphose d'Arthur le gentlemen en pirate avide, puis maintenant. Mais tout ce temps elle avait entretenu sa relation d'amitié-haine avec Arthur. Pourtant elle se connaissait des sentiments différents pour lui, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Mais dans un sens, détester Arthur n'étais pas plus simple pour Francine que de l'aimer? Elle, la France, renommé pour être le pays de l'amour, se terrait-t-elle dans un large déni depuis des décennies, voire bien, bien plus. Elle revint à elle lorsqu'elle entendait la voix inquiète d'Arthur lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi elle pleurait, et qu'il était terriblement désolé s'il l'avait offensée. Elle découvrit alors la masse de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues humides.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, t'avoir fais pleurer le jour de ton anniversaire... Je m'en vais, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, d'accord..?

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire confus avant de faire rapidement demi-tour. Mais Francine l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir.

\- Tu te déclares et tu fuis ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Je vois bien que tu...

Il le termina pas sa phrase, car Francine enroula ses bras autour de son cou, avant de lui faire face, en plantant ses yeux d'améthystes dans ceux émeraudes d'Arthur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime idiot, j'avais juste besoin que tu me le rappelles.

* * *

C'est bon? Le sucre vous coule par les yeux? Bon bah voià, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ~ :) N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses à corriger, je suis preneuse pour m'améliorer ^w^


End file.
